Paris
Paris is a recurring stage in the ''Guilty Gear'' series. It has always been Ky Kiske's stage and later, Sol Badguy's as well. Though Ky Kiske was born in France, it is unknown if he was born in Paris. In Guilty Gear Isuka, a wholly different Paris is the stage for Millia and Venom. Paris has continued to be France's capital, an existing state until the 22nd century. In Order-Sol's Story Mode, it is heavily implied to be the main headquarters of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights. Overview In Guilty Gear, Ky's stage was set in a cathedral at nighttime, where a red carpet leading to a central door, guarded by a pair of hooded statues and torchers, adorns the battle area. Two stairways, also addorned with red carpets, lead to the upper floor on both sides. A Large bell stands at the mid of the stage. Albeit set in a interior setting, the stage's space is very open, with wide archs leading to the outside along the walls. In Guilty Gear X, Paris returns in a similiar state, albeit with slight changes; the central red carpet is removed, and the central door is open, now guarded by twin angel statues. Armors armed with Axes stand bellow the stairs, and the bell is now gone, with a pipe organ visible in the upper floor, a massive stained glass window behid it. Guilty Gear Petit features this version of Paris in a smaller scale, but the angel statues are replaced by those of Dizzy, and a bust of Kliff Undersn can be seem on both walls. In Guilty Gear XX, The cathedral is admist a thunderstorm, with a large hole broke into the right wall, and a balcony can be seem behid the central doors. Guilty Gear XX Slash presents the aftermatch of the storm, the Cathedral walls are broken, letting a large shaft of sunlight in, and the floor features a large crack along the main door. The stage is now set at sunrise. Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus features a brand new Paris, with a shiny checkered floor featuring a rotating globe in the center. Huge pillars addorned with armored statues rise to the ceiling, supporting the upper floor. A single staircase in the center leads to a angel statue, surronded by flags on either side. The whole stage is set inside a spacious dome vault. Guilty Gear Isuka uniquely features Paris as the stage for Venom and Millia, set in a opera theatre, a statue of an armored knight and one of a woman support the far balcony, where workes can be seem. a Giant chandelier adorns the ceiling, warming the stage in yellow light. The stalls bellow can be seem, and the show stage shows a play featuring horses and a smiling sun. The curtains for the stage rise along the Heaven or Hell battle intro. Gallery Back gg ky.gif|''Guilty Gear'' Back ggp paris.gif|''GG Petit'' Back ggx paris.jpg|''Guilty Gear X'' Back ggi paris.png|''GG Isuka'' Back ggxxac paris.png|''GGXX: AC'' Navigation Category:Stages Category:Locations